


5 Times People Thought Batman and Superman Were Together

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: If You And I Don't End Up Together [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Not Lovers But Still Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Because they're either each other's best friends or worst enemies, but it's usually leaning more towards the first one.[DO NOT RE-POST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. The Very Definition of Lending a Shoulder

Batman was at the computer nearest to the zeta tubes when Superman came in the large lounging area where the JL rested and waited at in between missions and their own duties. Superman was floating a few inches above the floor, and he actually yawned. That meant the mission in space must have taken a lot of energy and effort to deal with and was mentally exhausting.

“Hey, B,” Superman greeted, Batman merely grunting in reply.

The Dark Knight wasn't even surprised or momentarily irritated when Superman placed his eyes on the dark man’s shoulder, the Kryptonian letting his arms hang in the space between them as he continued to float above the floor. Instead, Batman lifted his left hand and brushed his fingers through Superman’s hair, letting his touch linger there.

That sight was very shocking to several of the JL who were present, this being their first time seeing Superman and Batman interact outside a meeting or a battle. Their movements showed relaxation to those who noticed the minute muscles action of letting one's guard down. Well, it didn't mean it was easier to defeat them or catch them off guard right at that moment; they were just comfortable in each other’s close presence.

“You should go home and rest, Superman,” Batman said, neither a suggestion nor an order. It was just a comment. He continued typing in codes, his other hand still on Superman's head.

“Mhmm,” Superman quietly hummed in reply, not moving away or shifting at all despite the weird angle his back was in since he was a few inches taller than he already was in the air.  

Neither of them continued speaking after that, Batman focused on the systems and Superman still floating with his face hidden away.

It was only when Green Lantern and Flash came through the zeta tube talking and laughing that everyone found out that Superman had fallen asleep on Batman's shoulder, his ability to fly not a bit hindered by his unconsciousness. Batman moved for the first time, excluding his typing, to look over to the green and red duo and glared at them, pausing his typing to hold his index against his lips.

When Green Lantern and Flash noticed, they apologized softly and quiet down, and Batman returned to his codes. The Tower was peaceful.


	2. Superman Can Fight Batman & Win

“Batman, don't be stupid,” Superman said with a frown as he stared at the Dark Knight. “You need medical attention. _Now._ ”

The JL had just ended another fight against Lex Luthor only minutes ago, and as usual, there was a lot of damage, especially to a certain human superhero was being very stubborn. As usual.

Batman glared in response, picking himself up uneasily but managed by himself. His suit had tears and hole, and any exposed skin showed fresh cuts and bruises. He was clutching his left side. Two broke ribs.

“I told you I'm fine, Superman,” Batman said, trudging unsteadily towards the Batwing only a few feet away. Only he collapsed before he could jump in, but Superman caught him before he hit the ground.

“No, you're not,” Superman rebutted, lifting one of Batman's arms over his neck and helping him stand.

“I don't need your help,” Batman growled, trying again.

Superman glared at Batman disapprovingly. “If you don't just let me _help_ you get to the medbay willingly,” he warned, not backing down from the Dark Knight's signature glare, “I will _carry_ you and take you there the entire way myself. Don't test me, B. You know I will.”

Batman growled again, looking extremely displeased, but he nodded. Superman beamed, and pressed a hand to his ear, activating his comm. “Superman to Watchtower. Two to go up.”


	3. Batman Literally Gives Superman a Flower

Normal day up in the Watchtower, heroes on monitor duty, heroes roaming the walls, heroes chatting and telling stories, heroes coming and going, Batman giving Superman a flower.

“Superman,” Batman called out in the large lounging area around the main zeta tubes. The fact the Dark Knight spoke louder than a growl drew several heroes’ attention.

Superman perked up, getting distracted from the conversation he was having with Atom Man and Bumblebee. “Yes, Batman?” he asked politely.

The vigilante stared at the Man of Steel for a moment, as if to reconsider his next movie. Then he lifted a hand from underneath his cloak, revealing one freshly cut iris to Superman. “Here. Agent A grows them, and they bloomed for the first time this morning. He asked me to give one to you.”

Immediately, a smile split Superman’s face, glowing with happiness. It was like the sun was standing in the middle of the room that moment. Some heroes were amazed by how childishly joyful the Kryptonian was, a few seeing him for the first time as someone who used to be a kid once, just like the rest of them.

“Tell A I said thanks!” Superman nearly shouted as he pluck the flower from Batman’s outreached hand. On a whim, he placed the flower behind his right ear, and Poison Ivy would have swoon at the sight of him then (if she looked past the fact that a flower had been cut) because it fit him well, the purple decorative on the side of Superman’s handsome face that had a smile that could light up the world. “How do I look?”

Surely, Batman did not smirk. The corner of his lips merely quivered up in annoyance. Right? “Looking good, Kal,” _the_ Dark Knight replied in the most monotone of tones. “Looking good.”

The brightness of Superman’s smile didn't turn off for the rest of the day, the purple iris adorning the side of his face.


	4. Superman is Probably Robin's Other Dad

If he was a lesser being, Batman would have been stomping out when the biweekly meeting with the original JL ended, but of course, Batman was not a lesser being so he silently walked out of the room with a blank expression and and not a single thing to show his displeasure. Honestly, no one would have noticed his sour mood if Superman - the cause of said sour mood - had not followed afterward, pleading for the Dark Knight to forgive him.

“Are you still mad at me?” the Man of Steel asked almost hesitantly.

Batman didn't pause or acknowledged Superman.

“C'mon, B, I said I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear. Talk to me, _please._ ”

If Superman was a little more prideful, he would never stoop to the level of giving Batman the sad dog eyes, but by heart, he was a small town farm boy before he was ever the Man of Steel so he did.

Batman stopped, feeling the pressure and the sadness that came from that look despite not actually looking at Superman, and he stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

“Next time Robin gives you those eyes, you will say no,” Batman simply said, giving Superman his signature glare. “If I say no, it's final. Do you understand?”

Superman smiled, his sad dog eyes gone and replaced with relief. “Whatever you say, B!” he agreed quickly. For at least the next hour, Superman was seen happily trailing after Batman.

(“Hey, do you think if you and I had a kid together, it would look like Robin?”

“Superman, if you implying that Robin could be our lovechild, I'm not inviting you over to dinner tonight.”)


	5. They're Married Now & Also Went On the Honeymoon

“Thank you for coming,” Batman said very seriously when he entered the meeting room where all the Leaguers were present. “Superman and I are getting married.”

Everybody, including Superman, had their jaws unhinged in surprise. They were all waiting for Batman to say, “Psyke!” but he didn't. If anything, he looked unhappy.

“Excuse me?” Superman voiced out. “Batman, I know we’re best friends, but I'm dating Lois.”

Batman glared at him, throwing a heated glance at the brunette Green Lantern like it was all his fault. Which it was, which everyone will understand soon. “Everyone in the superhero community knows about Kii’ran and Letgan, Superman,” he growled in great annoyance, “because a _certain_ someone doesn't know how to keep his big mouth _shut_.”

The brunette Green Lantern nervously chuckled as he tried to sink into his seat. Everyone else looked the other way, as if they were too guilty to look at either Batman or Superman.

“And everyone is a gossip,” Batman continued, “and _somehow_ , Robin found out about it, and he is greatly upset that I got married without letting him come to the ceremony. It's been one week, Superman, and my nine year old son has been a pouting mess and has been ignoring me on a personal level ever since. We’re getting married, so this Tower has two hours before I get back to prepare a small pseudo ceremony for Robin. Does anybody have any _questions?”_

Green Arrow raised his hands.

“Put your hands down, Arrow.”

Green Arrow put his hands down.

“Good. Now get going. No, you stay, Superman. If you get cold feet on me, I'm stuffing the Fortress with Kryptonite. Also, wear something nice. Not too formal though.”

Superman was left in the meeting room with wide eyes as everyone dashed out - the guys really nervous before a seemingly very pissed off Batman and the gals excited at the impromptu wedding - and Batman walked out, most likely to return to the Cave and fetch Robin.

 

Two and a half hour later, Superman was still wide eyed as he was standing in the middle of the transport area - which was large, very open spaced and had a wonderful view of the garden and space - wearing his nicest and cleanest suit. He wasn't sure when he got changed honestly and how someone managed to put a red carpet under his feet. What was he doing again?

Oh, yeah, he was getting married. To Batman. In the Watchtower. In front of the entire League. And Black Canary was their priest. The decorations were well done. Superman had to pay his compliments to the women of this team for managing to get everything done so quickly. If only this day didn't happen.

And on an unknown cue, soft wedding music began to play, and all attention turned to the entrance of the transport room as Robin walked in, leading his father figure, _the_ Batman who was wearing a suit as well and had replaced his cowl with a domino mask much like Robin’s, towards the center of the room.

Honestly, it was quite endearing, several people making cooing noises as the two vigilantes passed. Robin was smiling proudly and excitedly as he walked Batman to stand directly parallel to Superman. Batman looked as unfazed as Superman felt panic.

Black Canary began when Robin stood a few steps behind Batman as the best man. God, this kid was adorable. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” the blonde spoke loudly with neither a book or script in hand, “to celebrate two friends who will come together for a consensus and recognition of their partnership. Is there anyone who would protest this union on pain of death?”

No one said a thing. Robin sniffled, wiping his eyes. Black Canary continued.

“Then let's get straight to it. Batman, do you take Superman as your partner?”

“I do,” Batman said curtly.

Black Canary nodded, turning to the other “groom.” “Superman, do you take Batman as your partner?”

Superman hesitated, and Batman glared at him in warning. “I-I do,” the Kryptonian answered quickly.

“Then, with the power just invested to me by the guardians of this intergalactic sect, I now pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss your partner.”

Wanting to get this over with quickly, Superman was immediately yanked forward, and Batman gave him a quick peck on the cheek, much to the disappointment of half the witnesses. “Happy?” Batman asked, looking over his shoulder. Superman was once again left wide eyed.

Robin was crying happy tears. “This is such as nice wedding, B,” he said, sniffling. Black Canary looked as if she wanted to comfort him. Then he tackled Batman with a hug. “Make sure you use protection and everything, okay? I'll ask A to make you a cake when you get back from your honeymoon so enjoy yourselves. Don't forget about me.”

Everyone watched in anticipation, seeing the look of distraught of Batman’s face as he was stuck between telling his son that there wasn't going to be a honeymoon and just nodding to go along with what Robin believed. “Robin, we didn't plan to go on a honeymoon,” Batman finally said.

“What?!” Robin shouted, shaking his head as he looked up with a sad expression. “No, you need a honeymoon! A said it's essential to a marriage! You just got married, B, and to Superman! If there's no honeymoon, your marriage will end up in shambles and I want to call Superman my Superdad! You have to go!”

Everyone, save for Batman and Superman, was covering their mouths in fear of bursting out in laughter and/or cooing. Again, Batman was distraught, until Black Canary, the most mature of a community of _superheroes_ , stepped in. “Go on, you two,” she said, placing her hand on Robin’s shoulder. “I know you don't want to go without making sure Robin gets home, but don't worry. I'll get him home just fine, so go on, you two. You have a honeymoon to plan.”

Batman took this chance and grabbed Superman by the tie and started dragging him towards the zeta tube. Robin returned to being cheerful, waving them with everyone else. “We'll see you in a day or two,” he said before the transporters activated.

All Superman could think about as they appeared in a bunker was that he hoped Lois didn't find out about this.


End file.
